How to Break a Stallion
by x.Lepidottero.x
Summary: Zuko detains Jet and becomes hell-bent on breaking him. SLASH


**Author's Note: **I haven't seen anyone put Zuko and Jet together, so I thought I'd try it. Of course, they're both pretty much semes, but I thought '_What the hell?! I'll do it anyway and see how it works out!'_ I mean, Riki from Ai No Kusabi is a pretty buff uke, so… yeah.

I hope this isn't a lemon. R&R, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. So sad…

* * *

**How to Break a Stallion**

Zuko captures Jet from the trees and makes his first attempt to bend the Earth Nation male to his will.

* * *

The night was a still, black blanket on the river as Zuko's steamer made its way. The Avatar had eluded the young Prince's grasp again, but the trip hadn't been a total loss. They'd acquired some interesting cargo, and now, when everyone was asleep, was the perfect opportunity to play with it.

Zuko made his way down into the hold of his ship, the iron bars creaked in the dark and the metal floor felt cool and damp beneath his feet. He edged along through the moist air until he reached the steadfast iron doors of the room in which his newest toy was caged. A warm glow came through the thick-paned glass window from the lanterns Zuko had provided his prey. He tapped the door with his finger before pushing it open.

He shut the door behind him, flipping the latch that locked it.

It was a sight, the Earth Nation male, half naked and ready to fight, Zuko could hardly disguise the smile that played on his lips. He leaned up against the door, letting go and allowing a smirk to shift his features. The other boy bared his teeth in aggression and defiance.

"Relax," Zuko's tone was easy and smooth, not a hint of threat. He was hardly worried, confident he'd have Jet mewling like a kitten by the time he was done with him.

Jet did not relax, if anything he tensed up even more. Through tight teeth he asked, "What the hell do you want?"

Zuko pushed himself up off the wall and advanced towards the darker boy in fluid motion and hidden caution. "I want you to relax." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest, feet away from the former.

In an instant, Jet charged Zuko, who reacted quickly and instinctively, discharging flames from his clenched fists and moving swiftly on his toes out of the way of the Earth Nation teen. Jet crashed into the iron wall, turning around and charging Zuko again. This time, the Prince was more ready and caught Jet by his wrists, twisting him to face the other way, pressing his body against him.

"I said," Zuko dug his fingers into the other teen's bare flesh. "_Relax._"

The younger boy writhed in the arms of the Fire Prince. Enraged by the easy with which he was caught, he flung himself backward hard into Zuko. Surprised, the Prince stumbled and released his captive.

Jet spun around to face Zuko, more than ready or a fight. However he was met with a taunting face. He roared, throwing punches at the arrogant Prince. He hooked him, right in the jaw. Zuko stumbled back further, feeling blood trickle from his lip.

"Got a little fight in you," The Prince smiled, licking the blood from his lip. "I like that."

In the mind of the captive, it was already over. He'd thought this out while the Prince had taken his time assuring himself he'd win. He ground his teeth, staring Zuko down before attempt to spin and kick him good and hard in the gut. But the Prince had thought this out too, and ready for his attack, he caught the younger teen by the ankle, throwing him, without mercy, down onto the warm iron floor. Before he could protest, the unusually hot body of the Prince was upon him.

Zuko smirked to himself as he settled and straddle over Jet's backside. The tan and younger male lay motionless against the floor, his cheek pressed to the iron, he dared not move. Satisfied with the 'foreplay' and anxious for a release, the Prince ran his pale hands down his toy's naked back. He nodded to himself before taking Jet's wrists in his hands again and pulling the two of them to their feet. Keeping the other teen's wrists in one hand, he pressed his body into his captive's.

Jet gasped as he felt another body through clothes. It was reflexive, the arch of his back and the twist of his head to the side, allowing Zuko ample opportunity to run his slick tongue along the other teen's salty skin.

"You're going to submit to me." He stated, dragging his tongue up Jet's neck to his ear. He pressed his head into the tan male's hair, adoring the feel and scent, "And you're going to like it." His voice rasped.

A low growl rumbled in Jet's throat, but by the time it reached the outside world it had become a moan. Zuko openly smiled, tracing the shell of Jet's ear with his tongue. He shift, taking both Jet's wrists in one tight fist, allowing his other hand to slide down the tan boy's naked side, over the fabric of his pants and to his crotch, he squeezed softly and received a pleasant moan from the former.

Zuko released his prey, pushing him down onto the bed. Jet was shocked when the Prince stripped. His clothing gave way to excellently contoured muscles, strong from bending. Three rows of two muscles each, a six pack, taut beneath pale skin. He was gorgeous, from the tips of his toes to the tip of his ponytail.

And it was then that Jet noticed muscles, the curvature of the body. Really noticed them. He'd seen this before, ropes of force strong and hard under skin stretched tight like it was over a drum, of course, he'd seen it. But it was only in the presence of Zuko that he really understood what it meant.

Of the thousands of places where muscle meets muscle. From Achilles tendon to tight calf to strong thighs to the V shape of the groin, recklessly exposed, to row upon row of abs to pectorals to wide-set strong shoulders to neck to chiseled jaw to sky-slope nose to forehead to bicep to the pivot of the elbow to wrist to hand to tips of fingers. He noticed them.

Jet was paralyzed, stuck in place as the Prince advanced to him, naked and in full view. He straddled the tan male's hips and took a fistful of his hair. Zuko forced the other male to raise his chin, taking a good look at him. Jet's eyes were on fire, with aggression and twisted lust at being controlled.

"Very nice," Zuko smiled to himself, pleased.

Still holding Jet's hair, he leaned in further and began to nip and kiss at the other teen's neck. Jet released moan after moan, arching his back into the banished Prince's scorching body. Zuko's grip on his hair loosened and then fell away completely, dragging his hand over Jet's cheek, neck, shoulder, pec, teasing the nipple, and then onward down across abs, and then to trace that delicious V.

The Earth Nation male slid his hands down over Zuko's shoulders to his back, where he felt the muscles moving beneath the skin. No layers to separate him and this holy work of art, he clawed at the skin in ecstasy.

Zuko pulled away from the damp and abused flesh of Jet's neck to smile, "Eager."

In one swift motion he yanked down the tan teen's pants, not breaking the eye contact he held with the former, he tossed them aside. Their eyes were intense as Zuko prodded Jet's entrance. And then he was inside.

It was agonizing; Jet writhed and whined beneath the older male. There was no longer pain and pleasure, they'd long since morphed together into something indescribable, but all together amazing. Once able to open his eyes, the younger teen watched as the Prince worked, eyes closed, chewing his own lower lip as he grunt and his sweat-caked skin clenched and unclenched over his physique. Jet was in awe.

Awe and ecstasy, he couldn't help it; he was on the edge and Zuko was about to push him over. He clawed more intensely at the pale skin of his captor, more savagely. It was hatred. And love. And lust.

Who the hell cared what it was?

Burning heaven?

Zuko wasn't about to lose it just yet, he slowed himself, taking time to admire his prisoner. It'd be over too quickly if he got too excited. The thrusts slowed to a stop and he leaned back, still joined to him, he ran his hands up Jet's abs, making sure pain and pleasure were in close company as he caressed and scraped the younger male's skin.

Jet gasped, lifting heavy lids to see the Prince. He moaned as he felt soft skin and nails touch him in ways he'd yet to be touched.

"No," Jet rasped.

Zuko smiled softly and shook his head. "It's not enough." He whispered. "Not yet…"

He bore his weight on his hands, placed on Jet's shoulders to support himself and keep his prey from trying to pull anything. And he began to move again.

Zuko moved one hand from Jet's shoulder, trailing it down between the two of them to stroke his captive's arousal. It was delicious, he stared down at his forced lover's face; the indentations the skin made as the brows knit together in concentration and pleasure. The beads of sweat that gathered around the hair line and then sensually slid down over the temples, to the jaw, slipping over and down the neck. It was almost enough to make the Prince blow his load right then. He licked his lips and attacked the neck again, biting deep and hard into the skin, then releasing and using his tongue to trace the marks left behind, taste the salt and the sweat, the anger and the defeat, the love and the lust.

The thrusts became faster and harder, moans and groans resonated from the both of them. It was all pleasure now, in their own little world. The rest of their troubles had simply soaked away and it left just the two of them; two bodies ensnared in the absolute awe and power of each other. Jet was barely conscious of anything beyond the wild bliss that wrapped itself around his entire body, spreading from where the Prince had entered him, it was accompanied by sensuous warmth and both soothed him and made his blood boil. Zuko began to lose control of the motion of pumping his prisoner's erection in time with his thrusts, and resorted to simply rubbing it any way he could. He roared, digging his nails into Jet's shoulders as he climaxed, spilling himself inside his partner, who was pushed over the edge by the force of Zuko's final thrust and blew his load as well.

The Fire Nation Prince collapsed atop the Earth Nation Native. They both lay still, breathing heavily, their large chests heaving. Sweat caked them both and the feeling of damp skin on skin soon became uncomfortable. Zuko rolled over and off the other male, gathering himself before sitting up and looking over at his tanned boy-toy. Jet basked in the afterglow, hardly paying mind when Zuko crawled off the bed and stood, dressing himself.

Zuko crossed the room to the door, opening it slightly before looking back at Jet.

Jet sat up on his hands, looking questioningly at the Prince. Zuko opened his mouth as if to say something, reluctantly. There was something he wanted to say, the words played on the tip of his tongue and the outside of his lips, but all too quickly reality flooded back to his mind and he shut his mouth.

The two shared a stare so cold and cruel it would make anyone's skin burn and crawl. Jet's questioning look vanished and was replaced by bared teeth and angry eyes. He was tense, like a cobra preparing for strike. Zuko lifted his hand as though he was ready to send flames burning through the flesh of the younger boy. Jet recoiled.

Zuko smirked and slammed the iron door behind him, making sure to lock it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there you have it, folks. A sufficiently pornographic Zuko/Jet one-shot/drabble. Hope you liked.

I dunno… did Jet just get raped? Is it rape if you like it? xD

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.

And if I get enough of them, I may just be encouraged to write more like this. Or extend this one.

Laterz,

Leps


End file.
